Integrated circuit (IC) dies are frequently attached to a package substrate and then covered with a package cover to protect the die and provide connections to other devices. In some systems, the package is installed into a socket that is attached to a system board, motherboard, daughter board or another type of system printed circuit board. The package substrate has a pattern of pads or lands and the socket has a corresponding pattern of connectors, such as pins or balls that make electrical contact with the package substrate. The connection allow for power, data, and control signals to be communicated between the IC die and the system board through the socket and the package substrate.
In addition to the socket connection, cables are sometimes used to connect the die to another component without going through the socket and the system board. The cable can allow for a more direct connection to the other component. This improves the speed and data capabilities of the connection. Higher speeds are particularly helpful for connection to local memory, or other general purpose and graphics processors.